Ivy Valentine
For better or worse, this sword is my fate. Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine is a character from the Soul Calibur series and a wrestler in WVGCW. She is a former Gurl Gamer Champion. In Real Life Isabella "Ivy" Valentine is a character from the Soul Calibur ''series. She's a Renaissance-era aristocrat who got caught up in all sorts of crazy shit thanks to the antics of one of her ancestors. She is regarded as one of the main characters of the franchise and one of Gaming's biggest sex symbols due to her revealing outfit and large breast size. In WVGCW Ivy debuted in a match against Morrigan Aensland. After a grueling and purple match, she kissed Morrigan and threw her to the mat, pinning the succubus and putting her career off to a good start. This win streak would continue in the next broadcast in a two-out-of-three falls match against Jill Valentine. Even though Jill managed to get the first pin, Ivy would soon recover and rally to score the next two pins to claim victory. This impressive pair of victories earned her a place in the tournament to determine the number one contender for the Gurl Gamer Championship, which led to her facing Princess Peach in the first round. Even though the crowd seemed to be more in favor of Peach, Ivy completely demolished the Princess, easily making her way to the second round. Ivy would face Terra Branford in the second round in the tournament. This was expected to be one of the best matches in the tournament, as both competitors had been impressive up to that point in WVGCW, and many thought the match would determine the tournament's likely victor. Terra started out brutalizing Ivy, but slowly, Ivy worked her way back into the match until it seemed the two were on even ground. Unfortunately, at that time King decided to make one of his trademark perverted comments, and Ivy overheard. She came over in a rage, ripping up Table-san and giving him a piece of her mind. Terra took advantage of this distraction to powerbomb her straight through Table-san and get the count-out victory. After her loss in the tournament, she took a break from WVGCW action, but returned for the first Ms. Money in the Bank match in WVGCW's history. She paired up against Carmen Sandiego, the former Gurl Gamer champion who had absconded with the belt months previously. Ivy and Carmen battled it out punch for punch outside of the ring, with Carmen seemingly able to answer every one of Ivy's attacks with one of her own. However, in an lapse of judgment, Ivy seemed to have forgotten that the briefcase isn't won by the most skilled fighter or last woman standing, but by unhooking it from its dangling cable over the ring. As a result, Lightning snagged the briefcase, despite Ivy and Carmen arguably being favorites to win the match. This mistake, combined with her being distracted by King, showed Ivy to be fallible, but she certainly showed her strength regardless against one of the league's finest. Rise to the Top The season finale brought Ivy a chance at redemption, as she was entered into a 6-woman Battle Royal. As the match began, Ivy paired up with Faith and began to trade shot for shot, neither gaining considerable ground on the other. However, once the field whittled down to five, Ivy played smart and mostly aimed to avoid the other wrestlers (though she did deliver several suplexes onto Bayonetta). Once the second elimination happened, Ivy would take on Chell, slamming her into the ground and getting the pinfall. Once the field was down to three, Ivy made an unlikely alliance with Bayonetta, the pair delivering a tag-team suplex onto Faith. Ivy showed the brilliance of her passive strategy, as she seemed to have much more left in her near the end of the match. She ultimately dealt the crushing blow, suplexing Faith one more time, though Bayonetta would steal the pinfall. Ivy made it very clear what she thought about that, delivering a vicious clothesline onto Bayo to finish the Battle Royal. '''Season 2: A Tale of Swords and Belts, Eternally Retold.' This victory would turn out to be enough to put Ivy in contention for the Gurl Gamer championship, where she faced off against Morrigan in a singles match once more. History repeated itself as even though Morrigan put up considerable resistance, even landing a pair of Shell Kicks, she ended up messing an Unfly at the end and got pinned shortly after, making Ivy the #1 contender to Carmen's belt. Ivy entered the most important match of her wrestling career feeling confident about her chances, as she seemed unworried in her pre-match interview. She took on Carmen, but the power of Rockapella seemed to be aiding her opponent, as Ivy found herself on the receiving end of most of the punishment in the match. She did show enough life to keep the match remotely competitive, and she picked a perfect spot to unleash her finishing facebuster, which proved to be the difference maker, as she would pick up the win. Setting the Record Straight She would not be seen for a while afterwards, making a reappearance a few weeks later to demand a match. However, Carmen shot down her request, until Ivy stated that it wasn't about the Championship, but instead it was about her record, and that she wanted to fight the only woman able to defeat her in singles competition; Terra Branford. Carmen granted her the match, remarking that she couldn't wait to see her fall. The following week, in a promo prepared for her upcoming match, she discussed her winning ways, and how she was going to prove that Terra was anything but Terror. The week after that, she would be confronted backstage by her opponent and her ally Gruntilda, asking if she was ready to get beat by the witch (with Terra once again stating she was not a witch). Ivy, in an unsurprisingly confident, told them she was ready to upset all of her fans by beating her. And so, they would finally face off in a Last Woman Standing match, and, staying true to her word, managed to beat Terra and claim revenge for her one singles defeat. However, that would not be the end though, as straight afterwards she was assaulted by the Damsels of Distress and proceedely beaten to a pulp. After this brawl, Lightning's music began to play... She was cashing in her Money in the Bank contract! Despite giving her all, fighting three matches in a row took the energy out of her, and she lost her Gurl Gamer Championship. Ivy was furious with this loss, and with Carmen for setting up the ambush on her. Carmen refused to allow Ivy the chance to reclaim her belt. As Carmen's reign went on, her car was blown up by an unknown assailant, who Carmen assumed was Ivy. Ivy, however, had no interest in using such tactics to take Carmen down, and was not the perpetrator. Nonetheless, she appeared during Breakdown 2 to get her revenge on Carmen by slamming her down through the ring, though this did end up leading to Carmen escaping. Due to Lightning winning the belt unfairly, she willingly dropped the title and would award it to whoever could win between Terra and Ivy. Terra was not intending to hold back in this fight, and unleashed her full power in her Esper Form. Ivy was defeated, but only due to a forbidden move that should never be: The Glitch Bomb. Ivy lost the match, but the war wasn't over yet. Season 3: Looks Like You're Next, Dear. Terra had no idea at the time that using the Glitch Bomb was against the rules. Despite this, her title was taken away from her immediately and another battle for the belt between Ivy and Terra was booked. Ivy talked up a large game for the whole month, using scathing words and insults against Terra, fully prepared to take the belt she believed belonged to her. Terra, backed up by Grunty, refused to back down. They once again fought in a TLC match for the belt, and Terra didn't need to use her full power this time. She focused on the prize, and took the belt down within five minutes to win the match and legitimately win the Championship. Ivy was livid, and swore she would get Terra fired for her cheating ways. Terra's short temper once again showed itself, and she burst into Esper Form to threaten Ivy. This was the moment Terra's supposed ally, Gruntilda, was waiting for, and she stole Terra's power in a large explosion of beauty. Ivy and Terra were caught directly in the middle of this. Nearly two months later, Ivy returned from her injuries in her new form. Her youth taken from her by Grunty, she now appeared older. Nonetheless, she was still eager to prove she hadn't lost her skill, and faced The Boss in a Submissions match. Despite The Boss being a submissions expert, Ivy was able to defeat her at her own game through sheer force. Season 4: The Price of Ambition. Season 4 began, and as usual, with a win for Ivy. Ivy's sheer strength gave her opponent, Meryl Silverburgh, little room to make a showing against the former Champ. Ivy crushed the rookie and picked up another win. By beating both members of the Cobra Twonit, Ivy was once again placed into a Contenders match for the WVGCW Championship. After a long battle, Chell's winning streak was broken, and Ivy took another shot at the belt with her. Things were once again going Ivy's way. Or so it seemed. The crowd were furious at Ivy. Ivy's status as a heel was one thing, but compared to the rest of the roster Ivy had an unbalanced number of contenders matches throughout her career. She was constantly in line for the belt, and the crowd were getting angry about it. Ivy didn't really care. She claimed that the champion, Ayla was loved for her dominance, while Ivy was hated for hers. Ayla responded harshly. She intended to see if Ivy could walk walk like she talk talk. She couldn't, and Ivy got beaten up backstage by an angry Ayla. The day of the Championship match came. Ivy explained in an interview that she didn't care at all for the whining of the fans, since she considered them below her. She claimed she would destroy Ayla, just like she had Chell. An appropriately arrogant promo, with an appropriately karmic ending, when Chell appeared to beat her down after her interview. Due to this, Ivy was injured when she fought against Ayla, but even that wasn't enough to stop her completely. Ayla dominated for the beginning of the fight, but Ivy came very close to turning it all around much to the horror of the crowd. In the end however, Ayla's brute strength was enough to keep Ivy from picking up the belt once again. Ivy called Ayla out in the next show. She demanded an explanation for Chell's attack, and she demanded a rematch. Ayla responded, telling Ivy that's Chell acted on her own. She talked Ivy down, citing Ivy's five Championship fights throughout her career, and telling her that there were many other wrestlers who hadn't even had ONE shot at the belt who deserve it. Ivy tried to talk back, tried to bring her trademark arrogance out, but she couldn't speak out. Ayla refused to let Ivy speak to her. Instead, Ivy was told to speak to the number of wrestlers who wanted just one of the shots Ivy had taken. Tifa, Meryl, Faith, Chell. Ivy had been in the spotlight from the very start of WVGCW, and there were many new stars looking to take the chances she kept demanding she be given. Ivy was left speechless as the ring was filled with these wrestlers, all backing Ayla up. Ivy was left crushed. What had seemed like another attempt to rise to the top at the start of the season had turned against her hard. Due to her numerous championship attempts, her disinterest from the crowd, and a stigma brought against her due to her CAW creator claiming to have purposefully made her overpowered, Ivy was left without a single ally left. She shakily stumbled away from the ring, claiming that a break might be what she needs, and she would return one day, better than before. The rest of Season 4 went through, Season 5 came and went, and Ivy has not yet returned. Who knows when or if the former champion will make her return to WVGCW? Season 7 The answer is in Season 7, over a year later. Jade was in the ring trying to drum up sympaty after she lost the belt. Ivy decided that was a perfect time to make her return and stormed in, slammed Jade into the canvas and walked out without saying a word. The crowd was dumbstruck. Ivy was back and it seems she plans on staying. Record Gallery Ivy 2k14 vgcw.png| Ivy's CAW from before her return.